Interstate 110 (Florida)
Interstate 110 (I-110) is a 6.341-mile (10.205 km) auxiliary route of the Interstate Highway System in Pensacola, Florida, extending north from U.S. Highway 98 in Pensacola to Interstate 10 near Ferry Pass. I-110 carries the hidden Florida Department of Transportation designation of [[Florida State Road 8A|'State Road 8A']]. The easternmost auxiliary route of I-10, it is also known as the Reubin O'Donovan Askew Parkway in honor of the former governor of Florida who originated in Pensacola. Route description I-110 consists of six interchanges. Unlike most Florida interstates, it retained its sequential exit numbering system when others switched to a mile-log system. The freeway begins at exits 1A through 1C, composing a directional T interchange that connects I-110 to Gregory Street, Chase Street (US 98), and Garden Street (US 98 Business). Exit 2, 0.5 miles (0.80 km) north, links I-110 to Cervantes Street (US 90/98) via a southbound exit and northbound entrance. Exit 3, one further mile north, consists of a southbound exit and northbound entrance to and from Maxwell and Jordan Streets. I-110 is elevated on separate viaducts for northbound and southbound lanes throughout this initial 2.4-mile (3.9 km) span through downtown Pensacola. North of exit 3, the freeway is built at-grade, and there are two modified diamond interchanges. The first is exit 4, leading to Fairfield Drive (FL 295). Both northbound ramps of exit 4 are located in the southeast quadrant of the intersection and directly connect to Davis Highway (FL 291). Approximately 1.5 miles (2.4 km) north is exit 5, an interchange with Brent Lane (FL 296) and Airport Boulevard (FL 750). Interstate 110's northern terminus is at Interstate 10. There is a modified trumpet/semi-directional T interchange at this location with additional direct connections to FL 291. History I-110 was completed between I-10 and FL 295/Fairfield Drive by 1965. An extension south to Maxwell Street was completed in 1969. In 1978, I-110 was further extended south to its current terminus in Downtown Pensacola. The original freeway was four lanes for its entirety and connected to I-10 via an unmodified trumpet interchange. Between 2004 and 2009, I-110 was rebuilt and expanded to a minimum of six lanes between I-10 and Maxwell Street. Reconstruction of the freeway included access to and from Airport Boulevard via a modification of the existing Brent Lane interchange. The interchange with I-10 was rebuilt to include new flyover ramps to I-10 eastbound and from I-10 westbound, as well as direct connections to and from FL 291. Originally, north of FL 750/Airport Boulevard, there was an overpass for FL 742 along Burgess Road. In 2006, FL 742 was rerouted along a new, wider overpass at Creighton Road, and the Burgess Road overpass was demolished. Future In the 1990s, there was official discussion of extending I-110 north to U.S. 90 Alternate (Nine Mile Road) and possibly as far as I-65 in southwestern Alabama. However, political and financial hurdles stalled serious consideration of the project. Exit list The entire route is in Escambia County. See also * Interstate 10 in Florida * Interstate 295 (Florida) * Interstate 275 (Florida) * Interstate 95 in Florida * Interstate 75 in Florida Category:Interstate 110 (Florida) Category:Interstate Highways Category:Highways and roads Category:Auxiliary Interstate Highways Category:Interstate Highways in Florida Category:Interstate 10 Category:Spurs Category:Pensacola Category:Expressways in Florida Category:Highways numbered 110